Sealing the Deal
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Set in the Homecoming universe, Sesshomaru Nishi after signing with Lucky Seven Records, goes out for a night on the town with his new boss, Bankotsu Kusao, and winds up getting to know him better than expected...


Sealing the Deal

By kira

_For Salmoesensei who issued a challenge and I accepted…_

_Thanks to my beta, Jen, for pinking this for me and for all her help in getting Sessh to spill his guts for me. *laughs*_

888

They finished signing the contract over dinner and if it were not for the lawyers' presence the whole thing would have seemed like a surreal version of selling his soul to the devil. Sesshomaru sat back and eyed the young Asian man before him. He was good looking in a way that said, "guy," despite his delicate features and the blond new there was going to be trouble when his fellow bandmate, Naraku, laid eyes on him. _This guy is sure to attract Naraku with those blue eyes... Thank god he's busy with some Asian babe he met in New York and chased all the way back here. Hmmm… I should look them up before I leave and tell him the good news. He can stay put in Tokyo or wherever the hell he is…_

"I'm sorry, Kusao-san, I wasn't listening," Sesshomaru sheepishly admitted.

"That's alright, Nishi-san, it wasn't important," Bankotsu assured him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "You sure?"

"Very sure." _What was I thinking? I'm his boss now for heaven's sake. I can't be dating him…What a pity too as he's really hot for an American… I wonder how far back his Japanese ancestor is, judging by his looks and last name, it can't be too far, and yet, what about all that gorgeous blond hair? _

"So uh, what's to do around here? I've got tonight before I need get home and I figured I'd take in some of the sights."

"Well, most of the touristy stuff is closed by now," Bankotsu said. "Why don't I take you clubbing?"

"Okay… Ummm?"

"I know a great karaoke bar." Bankotsu grinned.

Sesshomaru grinned back at him. "Sounds like fun!"

888

A couple of hours and several Kirins later, the two of them stumbled into Sesshomaru's hotel room. Both had reached that pleasant state of drunkenness where casual acquaintances seemed like life-long friends. They alternately laughed loudly and shushed each other up, while fumbling with their shoes in the room's genkan.

"Hey, Boss man, wanna watch some TV?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Okay… Put on whatever you want." He followed the tall blond into the room proper. It was a western style room with a bed, a desk and chair set, as well as an armoire that housed the mini-bar and TV. In fact, it was not much different from the hotel Bankotsu had stayed in, in Seattle, when he first came to see Youkai in hopes of signing them. He was glad it had it had not taken long to set everything up and he was happy Sesshomaru had agreed to hang out with him, as the American was a lot of fun to be with, before heading home.

They sat on the edge of the bed, while the blond fumbled with the remote, looking for something to watch.

"Want another Kirin? I think they've got them in mini-bar," Sesshomaru said. He lurched to his feet and stood there, trying not sway, as the room suddenly tilted on some invisible axis.

"No thank you, Nishi-san."

"And stop calling me, 'Nishi-san'…" The blond sat down again. He was a bit closer than before, but somehow neither one seemed to care. "Call me, 'Sessh,' everyone does."

"Okay, Sessh-san."

"No san, just Sessh."

Bankotsu nodded slowly. "Shessh…" he repeated. "You can call me Bankotsu…"_ Wow, he must really like me… Or maybe he's just fast like all Americans?_

"Okay… Ban-tofu."

"Not tofu, kotsu… Ban…ko…tsu…"

"Hunh?" Sesshomaru blinked at him. "That's what I said, Ban… to… fuu… hehehehe."

They laughed.

"I know, from now on you're simply Ban…"

"Okay, Shessh… Shall we watch Takeshi's Castle? It's quite funny."

"Okay…"He nodded, not paying attention to anything other than the long braid of jet black hair that sway like it had a life of its own every time Bankotsu moved. Without thinking, the blond guitarist reached out and took the end in his hand. He ran his hand up and down the braid several times, enjoying the feel of the bound silken strands on his palm. _His hair is so long… I wonder if I need to grow mine out…_ Sesshomaru thought.

Bankotsu smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through the blond's shoulder length hair. _It's so soft… he could be a natural blond… Maybe if I'm lucky, and it certainly looks that way, I'll get to find out for real…_ He let go of Sesshomaru's hair, running his hand along the blond's cheek to cup it. Without saying a word, Bankotsu leaned in and kissed him. He startled the other man who froze for several heartbeats, before relaxing enough to kiss him back.

Deepening the kiss, Sesshomaru found, other than the light bit of stubble on his upper lip, it was no different than kissing any of the women he had dated in his life_. Hmmm… he tastes just like Kirin…_

Breaking the kiss, Bankotsu pulled slightly away from him. _This man's my new employee, we shouldn't be doing this…And yet, he's so handsome and what the hell… I could always make them my pet project so I see him as much as I want without attraction attention. Yeah… pet project it is. _ He shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie.

_Oh crap! What the hell have I gotten myself into?!_ Sesshomaru felt a moment of panic._ Kissing him is one thing, but what if he wants more? And how do I explain this shit to my darling homophobic lil brother when he gets over here? I can always say we were drunk, but what if this guy wants a real relationship, instead of one-nighter? Oh hell, Inuyasha's going to shit a brick when he finds out…_ _Maybe he won't find out. They say what happens in Vegas, stays there… I wonder if it works the same way in Tokyo… He isn't half bad looking and if I was going to go over to the dark side, it might as well be with some hottie… He is small and delicate like a chick… Who am I kidding?! He's just as manly as I am… I bet I've worn more makeup than he has… Oh crap? Am I the woman here? I am bigger than he is… And I've heard Asian men are small in that department… Oh shit! I don't have any lube! I wonder if he has any condoms for that matter… You're such an idiot, Sessh, if you were a chick, you'd have been pregnant in junior high and all through high school… Why didn't I get any when we were that two hundred yen store, looking for cheap beer? That's all I need, some nasty crotch-rot as a souvenir… _

Sesshomaru repeated the other man's actions, and throwing caution to the wind, he leaned in to kiss him again. As he did so, he started to unbutton Bankotsu's shirt while the younger man mirrored the blond's actions.

It wasn't long before they were both naked and sprawled out on the bed. Sesshomaru rolled over onto his back, the rooming spinning nauseatingly, as he wondered what he was supposed to do. Bankotsu still lay on his side, his head propped up in his upturned palm. He was pleased to see he was right about Sesshomaru being a natural blond, and yet, he had the feeling that things were not going to go in the direction he had planned.

The blond seemed to get more and more distant the more clothing they had shed and Bankotsu had the sinking feeling that his blond Adonis was acting with drunken bi-curiosity rather than some real desire to get into his pants. It was disappointing to say the least and what was worse they would be seeing each other around the studio which would be awkward at best.

"Hey, ummm…" Sesshomaru started to say. "Ban…"

"I know…" Bankotsu placed a finger on Sesshomaru's lips. "We're young, drunk, and stupid. So ummm, let's try and salvage what we can out of tonight and forget this ever happened in the morning."

"Uh, sure…"

"I'm not angry, Sessh, it happens…"

"Thanks… It's just that I've never done this before, you know? I have a friend who's always trying to get in my pants, but… I don't know…"

"You're curious and you're simply not as ready for this as you thought. It doesn't mean can't have some fun."

Sesshomaru nodded as he thought it over.

"I promise I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable." _So no anal, no oral…what's left?_ He mentally sighed. _I find a blond Adonis and he turns out to be a shy virgin who's having second thoughts…Just great!_ he thought sarcastically.

"I feel bad, like I led you on or something…"

Bankotsu shrugged. He was pleasantly surprised when the blond moved closer to him. Sesshomaru further surprised him when he reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him. Somehow Bankotsu found himself wrapped in the American's arms as he kissed him. He felt himself getting harder and the younger man instinctively thrust against his partner's side, in an attempt at dry humping him.

Sesshomaru tensed. _What the fuck?! First Kouga's mutt and now this guy! Am I walking around with a giant "hump me!" sign over my head that I don't know about?!_ He twitched ever so slightly when Bankotsu brushed his fingers against his nipple. Little waves of pleasure ran down the blond's spine to pool deep within his belly. The tiny nub hardened under his touch and Sesshomaru found himself ignoring the odd feeling of "Bantofu's" erection against his thigh in favor of wondering what the younger man would do to him next. Little nips at his jaw line and more pressure against his nipples were his reward. The resulting waves of pleasure left him confused as he loved being with women, but this was different, and it was every bit as exciting and sensual as Naraku told him it was.

Bankotsu was not sure how the blond would take it at first, but he felt reassured when he remained where he was. Emboldened, he pressed his luck and reached down to gently stroke the blond's bourgeoning erection. He took it as a good sign when Sesshomaru moaned softly. Worming his way up the taller man's side, Bankotsu planted soft little butterfly kisses as he went. When he felt the moment was right he kissed the blond long and hard. When Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around him, Bankotsu quickly rolled on top of him. Instead of blanketing the American, he balanced delicately over him. They were touching, and yet, not touching and, as Bankotsu fought to keep himself hovering above him, he would slip, their erections rubbing against each other.

Sesshomaru moaned softly at the contact. It was light but it was enough to sent waves of pleasure pooling in his belly. The more Bankotsu teased him this way, the louder the blond got and the closer he felt to climaxing. Sesshomaru could feel his stomach muscles contracting as lust started to cloud his brain. He wanted to bend his knees and chase after Bankotsu whenever the Asian pulled away, but the way the smaller man was situated, kept him maddeningly in place. He could feel his cock leaking and if Bankotsu was a woman, Sesshomaru would have rolled him over onto his back and pounded him into the mattress.

They were both breathing hard now as both attempted to keep this blissful sensation going as long as they could without climaxing. By now the blond was so into it that he was now cupping Bankotsu's buttocks as he pulled him as close to himself as possible, increasing the friction as he ground his hips desperately upward with each pass of the other's body over his. Occasionally they would kiss each other, deeply exploring the other's mouth, and building the waves of passion.

A moan of pleasure, a kiss, and a feather light touch of their bodies being pressed together only to be quickly pulled apart as they teased each other closer and closer to release. Their panting ghosting each other's cheeks; some words of lust were uttered as they rode the ever increasing ecstasy of the moment. They had finally developed a rhythm only to see it short-lived as Sesshomaru climaxed followed by Bankotsu. The Asian shuddered as he came, before collapsing on top of the blond in a hot sticky mess.

"Ummm…"

"Oh, so sorry…" Bankotsu rolled off of him. He reached over and grabbed a discarded undershirt from the floor next to the bed to clean himself off with. He picked the first thing he could find; a towel with the hotel logo embroidered on it, and handed it to Sesshomaru for the same purpose. Looking around, he found the blond's boxers on the bedpost, tossing them at him. Bankotsu knelt down on the floor again and rummaged around on the floor for his clothes.

"Hey, Boss man…"

"What?"

Sesshomaru, feeling bad they were going to forget what had happened, sighed. "Stay the night; you can leave tomorrow when I go to airport." _Oh that didn't sound gay at all…_

Bankotsu sat down on the bed. He looked over at the blond and smiled. "Thanks… If you ever want to test the waters again, let me know." _You're not half bad in bed, you know…_


End file.
